Diancie
WARNING: This article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse. Anyone not caught up with the series SHOULD NOT READ. Diancie is the Firstborn of Earth. For five years, she posed as Michelle McKenzie, the daughter of Harvey McKenzie and Angelie Granite in Gamewizard's universe. She was two years younger than Anthony and went with Sector W on missions on a regular basis, but she isn't an operative. Her supposed Negative, Ellehcim, is an Imaginary Friend created by Ynohtna EiznekCm. History Diancie was born in the First Dimension as a hybrid between Rose Quartz of the Gems and Titan of the Ores. Rose Quartz had given Diancie the energy stolen from Pink Diamond, and had the trolls give her a fraction of Arceus's harnessed chi. When Rose ventured to the new universe, she entrusted Diancie's egg to Regigigas. When the egg hatched, Diancie sealed herself in a pink diamond that Regi hid underneath the Tree of Beginning. Diancie knew that she had to be hidden, but wasn't sure why, and she felt like an outcast. Using her power, she made her soul inhabit the bodies of newborns that would die on childbirth. One of her bodies was a Minish girl named Diana. In Before They Were Kings, Diana used a Picto Box to take pictures of Stone's statues. She introduced herself to Stone one day and rode his shoulder as he went to walk outside. Stone talked about how he felt like a foreign contaminate, given his origins in the First Dimension, and Diana wanted to comfort him. When he wishes to find a piece of Permanite, Stone returns to the tree and reveals himself to his friends. Nextgen Series Michelle first appears in the one-shot "Memories", trying to pry away a Nintendo 3DS from Anthony, and eventually winning. In Calm, Cool, and Collected, Michelle and Anthony fight over a 3DS again, until Sunni Chariton comes and yells for Michelle to give Anthony the DS. In The Son of Evil, Michelle was pushed down by Nerehc, who was posing as Cheren. She later went to the Canyon of Miracles with the others to stop Nerehc. In Anthony Ant, Michelle watches as her brother, Anthony shrinks down to 1 inch high thanks to Viridi's curse, and constantly bugs and humiliates him while he is tiny. Anthony eventually becomes angered and yells at Michelle, making the girl burst into tears, but Anthony later apologizes and the two make up. Michelle accompanies Sector W in infiltrating Viridi's Forest. In Operation: SCARY, Michelle dresses as a Minish for Halloween and goes trick-or-treating with Sector W. When the Curse of Monsters is spread, Michelle becomes and shrinks down to a real Minish. In Viridi's Last Stand, Michelle accompanies Anthony and Sector W on their trip to the Minish World, and was the first to enter the Minish Portal. When the Forces of Nature begin to invade the world, the tiny Michelle tries to defend her mother from enemies, but is ultimately captured by a Bulborb. When they are taken to Planet Flora, Angie saves Michelle, then kills General Caud for threatening to kill her. After the war, Michelle and Anthony are arguing on whose fault it was that Angie was captured. In Legend of the Seven Lights, their mother takes Michelle and Anthony to the Uno House when they hear Nigel Uno was killed by the World Leaders. Michelle later falls in the Negaverse after trying to get a bug off the bathroom mirror. She meets hers and her brother's Negatives, Ynohtna and Ellehcim, the former of which takes Michelle to Ikuyim's house where Anthony's friends are waiting. Michelle scolds Anthony for being so late. When Anthony brags about his newfound gembending, saying how hard it was, Michelle effortlessly makes two amethysts float in the air. Anthony quickly drags her out before finding out if she can bend diamonds. Michelle stows away on Sector W's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on their flight to Washington. When Anthony is getting beat by Lucas Stonebuddy during the Battle of Washington, Michelle jumps in to help. Anthony tells her to tear down his stone wall while he distracts him. The wall is taken down with Shelly's help, allowing the two to beat Stonebuddy. The McKenzies attend the funeral of Nigel Uno the next day, during which Michelle and Anthony wear shoes. Michelle fights beside Anthony in the Battle of Enies Lobby. She later has Anthony pick Tom Taylor up from Hawaii before they go to the Tree of Beginning and meet the other Earthbender Family descendants. They would be let to the basement of the tree where the Heart of the World rests. The Earth Children would channel their chis into Diancie's sleeping body, freeing her from her diamond prison. Michelle then abandons her mortal body and returns to Diancie, assuming her true form and revealing herself to Anthony. After Anthony is revealed to be an incarnation of Stone, he is angry and upset, realizing he never had a chance to get better than Michelle. Diancie herself is sad that she doesn't fully understand what she is, but she always felt a connection with Stone. She assures Anthony that she's still Michelle. With the promise he would help her find out who she is, Anthony catches Diancie in a Spirit Ball and becomes her Guardian. After Diancie is introduced to Sector W, they learn of Cheren's death and fly up to Moonbase. Diancie sadly confirms his body is lifeless, though she can't determine a cause. In the Battle of God's Domain, Diancie helps Anthony fight Lucas Stonebuddy, but he becomes aggravated when he's only fighting Stone Clones. Diancie gives a power-up to Anthony's Seismic Sense, allowing him to find the real Lucas. The two are saddened to see Lucas is actually very frail and ill due to having his soul split by the Octogan. Anthony refuses to finish him like this, but if he gives back Lucas's chi, Anthony may cease to exist. When Diancie confirms Anthony was never meant to die in childbirth, the latter deduces that Stone was tired of being reincarnated with all his memories and wanted to be someone new. Lucas decides that maybe he would be happy to be someone else and be rid of the pain and burden, so he severs his own life support and dies. His Stone Chi was transferred to Anthony. Battles *Diana and Earth Children vs. Thanos. *Michelle vs. Anthony McKenzie (several times). *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Battle of Washington. **Michelle and Anthony vs. Lucas Stonebuddy. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Anthony vs. Lucas Stonebuddy (assisted). Relationships Her parents Michelle isn't too close to her father, but she inherited her mom's personality and powers. Anthony McKenzie Michelle loves to bug her older brother, and is better than him at nearly everything. Deep down, she really cares for him and is just having fun. Anthony's goal is to become skilled enough in earthbending to beat Michelle. Anthony would become Diancie's Firstborn Guardian, but the revelation of his sister's identity made him angry and upset. Anthony continues to call her Michelle despite knowing her true identity. Appearance Diancie has a brown stone body, and her bottom is a large stalactite with a pink diamond. She wears a pink diamond crown, a white dress, and has red eyes with purple pupils. As Diana, she was a red-eyed Minish with a white leaf dress. Michelle wore a brown sweater like Harvey's, a purple skirt, and had small bare feet. She had reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes. Gallery Michelle-McKenzie.jpg|Michelle McKenzie, Diancie's human form. Michelle McKenzie.jpg|Michelle (first drawing) Personality "I coulda shook you awake, but then I thought you would like my toesies better!" -Michelle to Anthony (src) "Michelle" constantly bugged and taunts Anthony, usually showing off her superior earthbending skills and gloating about it. She liked to fight with Anthony a lot, and always gloats when she's won. She's a very cheerful and playful child, and loves to roam around barefoot, much like Anthony. Michelle apparently likes her feet, due to the fact her true body had no feet. Michelle loves her brother a lot, however, and most of the time, she just likes to play with him, and Anthony returns the favor. Despite being so happy most of the time, if she gets insulted bad enough, she will burst into tears, and likely hold a grudge, though not a grudge she would take to the grave. Diancie loves all creatures of the earth and feels sad when one of them is about to die, which was her reason for taking control of the bodies of newborns who would face death. Diancie felt a personal connection with Stone as they were both outsiders of the universe, and she was very happy to become the younger sister of Anthony, Stone's new incarnation. One of her hobbies as Diana was photography, and this trait lasted with her. Powers Diancie is an extremely powerful earthbender who can bend diamonds. Even while asleep in her diamond, she can make her soul inhabit newborn mortal bodies and live life as a mortal. Her possessed bodies inherit her powerful chi, but if she uses a great example of her power, her mortal body must be abandoned. She is able to use her Reincarnation Spell on other fallen spirits of her choosing. As Michelle, she was also fairly skilled at anything Anthony does, like playing videogames. Diancie is able to bless her Earth Chi to any mortal, she can float in the air (though her rock weighs her down), and she speaks telepathically. Stories She's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Diana) *Practice (mentioned) *Memories *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (Ellehcim) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Diancie is the second Firstborn to wear an article of clothing (her dress), the first being Midna (her helmet). *Diancie is similar to Manaphy, as neither Firstborn has feet and they become a sibling to their Mortal Guardians. **However, Diancie can still fly despite her rock form. *Michelle is similar to D.W. on Arthur, in the sense they're better than their older brother at anything they do, and they're generally much luckier than their brother. *Michelle is also similar to Suki Crystal, as they're both barefoot, younger cheerful sisters and allies of their sibling's respective sector. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Earthbenders Category:Barefoot Characters Category:McKenzie Family Category:Firstborn Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:Gems